Albertosaurus/JW: E
Albertosaurus is an unlockable dinosaur in Jurassic World Evolution added on June 18, 2019 as a part of the Claire's Sanctuary DLC. Information Albertosaurus fossils are unlocked once the player has achieved a high enough ranking with the entertainment division on Isla Pena and completed the Claire's Sanctuary missions. Dig Sites *Dinosaur Park Formation *Horseshoe Canyon Formation Albertosaurus Basic.jpg|Basic Pattern Albertosaurus Tundra.jpg|Tundra Pattern Albertosaurus Rainforest.jpg|Rainforest Pattern Albertosaurus Steppe.jpg|Steppe Pattern Skins *Alpine Pattern *Tundra Pattern *Rainforest Pattern *Steppe Pattern *Jungle Pattern Tour Information Release From Hatchery “''An Albertosaurus has just been successfully incubated. That's great work on your part. And for now, let's hope it isn't too hungry.” :- '''Claire Dearing ' Jurassic Tour : "In their original habitat, Albertosaurus ''suffered a high mortality rate until the age of 2 years old, at which they became the largest carnivore in her environment and no longer faced predation." : "''Albertosaurus ''has a huge head with numerous large teeth, along with various adaptations allowing her skull to withstand the forces she exerts on her prey." Genome ''Albertosaurus has 11 Gap ID slots to modify. #Cosmetic #Attack #Defense #Attack #Habitat #Resilience #Lifespan #Stress #Defense #Social #Attack Bio Profile :Albertosaurus eats large quantities of meat, excluding fish, from any source. :They are normally solitary, but can coexist in pairs, and hunt both large and small prey over a wide territory. They will share an enclosure with multiple other species. :Ablbertosaurus prefers to inhabit a large area with some forest. InGen Database Description :Albertosaurus was a relatively small tyrannosaurid from the Late Cretaceous Period, found in North America. :Like other tyrannosaurids Albertosaurus had a huge head with numerous large teeth, and a number of adaptations that allowed its skull to withstand the forces it exerts on its prey. Tyrannosaurids typically bit deeply into a carcass, then pulled back, and their serrated teeth were an indespensable tool in this motion. Tooth serrations lead, via what resembles a crack, to a round void known as an ampulla. These voids spread forces to a larger surface area on the tooth, lessening the risk of cracks developing. In addition to serrated teeth Albertosaurus had a strong skull with a fused nasal bone, and feet that could resist twisting motions as it tore at its prey. :Based on fossil evidence, Albertosaurus had a high mortality rate until it reasched an age of around 2 years old, at which point it was the largest carnivore in its environment and no longer at risk of predation. At its peak Albertosaurus ''grew by 112 kg per year. Albertosaurus, like other tyrannosaurids, was highly sensitive to smell and sound due to its large olfactory lobes and ear canals. Discovery :The first known ''Albertosaurus fossil consisted of a partial skull, discovered in June 1884, in the Red Deer River, Alberta, by the Geological Survey of Canada. A second skull was discovered in 1889. The team, not equipped with the proper tools to manage such a find, damaged the sull during its recovery. :In 1892, the two skulls were assigned incorrectly to the existing species now known as Dryptosaurus. The specimens were determined to differ too greatly from Dryptosaurus and were given a new name, Albertosaurus, in 1904. :In August 1910, a large group of Albertosaurus was partially excavated at another nearby quarry by American paleontologist Barmun Brown. Paleontologist Phil Curie resumed excavations in 1997 after he relocated the bone bed from photographic evidence.The number of individuals can be calculated from the number of unique skeletal elements found - if this estimate is used, the bone bed contained 12 unique Albertosaurus specimens. If instead we count skeletal elements that occur multiple times in one animal, but differ in size, there could be as many as 26. The large number of unique individuals found could be evidence of pack behavior, or the animals may have been brought together by a drought or flood. Paleoecology : The vast majority of fauna found by the Dry Island bonebed are dinosaurs, mainly hadrosaurs, ceratopsians, and ornithopods. A wide variety of carnivores preyed on these dinosaurs, of which Albertosaurus would have been the apex predator. Fossil evidence suggests that Albertosaurus' habitat was semi-tropical, and rich in plant life. Trivia *The Alpine Pattern can only be unlocked once the player creates a 5 star park on Sanctuary on any Challenge difficulty. *The Jungle Pattern can only be unlocked once the player creates a 5 star park on Nublar North on Jurassic difficulty. *The Albertosaurus is the only dinosaur with 2 unlockable skins. Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs